


Let's Talk About The Future

by goddess_julie



Series: But I Know Yes I Know (We'll Be Alright) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderswap, Mentions of Liam Louis and Harry - Freeform, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn finally get time to sit down and discuss what they want and how they plan to start their family.  Choices are made and sex is had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of the love on the first part. I'm glad that even though it's a slow build, people are reading and enjoying it. Feedback and kudos are always lovely.

Almost two weeks have passed since the day that Zayn had taken Niall out for dinner and confessed that she’d wanted to start a family with the blonde. They’ve both been extremely busy, barely having time enough for themselves let alone each other, but not a day, hour, minute has gone by without Zayn thinking about it. About her and Niall and the discussion they’re going to have tonight. 

The Gallery Presentation she had been preparing for, and subsequently still working on afterwards, was a bigger success than even she had dreamed. They were showcasing three artist’s talents in three different mediums. They had one room dedicated to an artist’s paintings, a woman Zayn had met through another artist she’d done work with and immediately wanted to showcase her work. Zayn had an eye for talent, both polished and raw and this woman was breathtaking. She had also showcased sculptures made by a student she’d worked with in the university. But the showcase that she held dearest and closest to her heart was Harry’s.

To say Harry was a photographer was to say a camera took pictures. It did, but it was a crude description of what it was. Harry could capture a moment, a series of moments or just an idea with a snap of a button. He had an eye for detail that Zayn had never really found in photography and it had taken her nearly a year but he finally agreed to let her showcase his photos in her gallery. As long as he remained anonymous. He’d come up with a pseudonym and agreed to put together enough pictures for an entire room’s worth of a showcase. Harry was highly sought after by magazines all over the world to do work for them. And while he often did make submissions on specific jobs he agreed to freelance for, he worked mostly for himself, wanting to decide what he would photograph and how.

Zayn told him to stop being selfish and give the people what they want. He agreed. The rest had been history.

Tonight was the first of two nights that both Zayn and Niall have off together. They’ve made plans to order take out and curl up on the couch together to discuss their action plan. Niall had dubbed the night “Baby, Get in My Belly.” Zayn wasn’t sure if she thought it was cute or just creepy.

Really, she had decided on creepy but Niall was too excited for Zayn to be able to burst her bubble. It was amazing just how much she loved her girl.

Niall comes out of her bedroom with a notepad and pen, glasses perched on her nose. Her hair is done up in two pigtail buns that has wisps falling out against her neck. Zayn’s eyes rake over her girlfriend’s body, eyes lingering on the way her white tank top barely conceals her braless breasts and shorts molded perfectly to her tiny waist and arse.

“You are such a slag,” Niall giggles as she crawls onto the couch. She kicks off her fuzzy slippers and tucks her legs underneath her. 

“But,” Zayn reaches out. She frowns when Niall shakes her head teasingly. 

“No. We’re going to have this talk and then if you’re good, if you can focus maybe I’ll fuck you.”

“Maybe?”

Niall throws her head back as her cackle echoesin the room. Music is softly playing from their iPod doc and Niall leans over to kiss Zayn’s mouth.

“Touché. I’ll fuck you anyways, but if you’re good I’ll let you come twice.”

They sit in the middle of the couch facing one another. Zayn’s legs around Niall’s waist while Niall’s are around Zayn’s. It looks like it should be awkward, even uncomfortable but they’re settled against each other and relaxed. It’s honestly one of Zayn’s favourite positions to sit in with Niall.

“So, how do you want to do it?” Niall asks with a grin. “I have a few notes I’ve made and… I just …”

“Tell me babe. Tell me what you want and then I’ll tell you what I’m thinking and we’ll go from there.”

It’s been a long time since Zayn has seen Niall this nervous. She straightens her glasses as she clears her throat. “I’d always pictured both of us being pregnant.”

Zayn’s jaw drops before she can stop herself. “At the same time?”

She knows how techy they get when their periods are synched. For them both to be hormonal to the extreme for nine months would be torture on both of them. Niall obviously thinks the same because she’s laughing so hard she’s on the edge of the couch about to tip over. 

“Oh god no. I’d kill you. You’d kill me. We’d kill ourselves. Too much killing. I mean, eventually. I want us both to carry a child. At least one each.”

Zayn smiles and presses a kiss to Niall’s mouth affectionately. It was exactly the same thing she’d been thinking about. She wants them to have a family that represents both of them, one with her features and one with Niall’s. As though they would be a perfect mixture of them both. She smiles against Niall’s mouth and they start to laugh.

“Yeah?” Niall understands her perfectly. Zayn nods.

“Yeah.” They take a few moments to make notes. “Who first?” Zayn asks. She watches Niall wrinkle her nose. 

“Well, can we figure out how then who?”

“Okay. So?”

“I don’t want it to be a stranger,” Niall admits softly. “I don’t want some random dude’s sperm going up into either of us. I don’t want to take a chance on someone we don’t know, someone that isn’t personal for us.”

Zayn isn’t sure why she was worried about this part of the conversation. She knows Niall and Niall knows her. This is exactly what she has written down in her own notes, that she wants someone they’ve both decided upon to father their children, but not a stranger. She honestly wasn’t sure how she would bring it up so is glad that Niall did first.

“Exactly,” Zayn breathes. She also knows who she’d like to suggest but is concerned about Niall’s reaction. They have a number of male friends that they know would be able to donate for them, but Zayn doesn’t want just anyone. Since Niall has been the first to speak so far, she knows she has to step up. It’s her turn to put herself out there. She holds her breath before she can start.

“Who,” Niall asks with a grin. Zayn can’t stop the blush that results.

“How do you know I have someone?”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

“I sleep beside you every night. I love you and am in love with you Zayn Malik. I know you better than you know yourself so just tell me who.”

She inhales and exhales deeply before straightening her back. Looking directly into Niall’s eyes she speaks. “Liam.”

She sees Niall nod, as though she’d suspected and if Zayn is correct she sees the blonde deflate a little. Zayn goes immediately into panic mode and reaches out.

“What babe? What?”

“I just. I knew you’d want him. I tried to tell myself to prepare for it, but then you said his name and I just... Can you tell me why?”

The mood between them is thick and Zayn knows the night can go either way from here. Liam isn’t a deal breaker; she won’t refuse if they don’t decide on him. And truthfully, she knows he might not even accept if they do ask him. There is just something in the expression on Niall’s face that has her worried. It brings her back to when they first started dating and she and Liam had just broken up. Niall couldn’t understand why Zayn and Liam hadn’t worked out. How, since they were so perfect together, like proper PERFECT, they had broken up and Liam had set Zayn up with Niall.

Niall admitted that every time she saw them together, every time Zayn spoke of and to Liam, she expected Zayn to change her mind and realize that what she wanted was Liam all along. It broke Zayn’s heart to hear it, but she’d been glad that Niall was honest about her insecurities rather than keep them locked inside of her. This way they could handle it head on.

Zayn hadn’t known what to do to make Niall believe that Liam wasn’t her forever. That they were friends, best friends, but it had never really gone anywhere from there. It took Zayn building up Niall’s confidence and the blonde accidentally overhearing a conversation between Zayn and Liam where Zayn had confessed that Niall was everything she wanted and didn’t know if it was too early to ask her to move in with her. Liam immediately questioned if Zayn thought it was too early, since they’d been together for over two years and they hadn’t even talked about it. Niall had held her breath, ready to interrupt when Zayn admitted that she knew all along that she and Liam were placeholders. It was never about that for them. She’d never pictured making a life with him beyond what they had. 

That lead to them moving in together and Zayn hadn’t thought twice about Niall’s insecurities about Liam again. Until now.

It hurt Zayn’s heart to know that she was bringing up old wounds by asking Niall to ask Liam to father their children. She needed to make Niall understand her logic.

“Because I love you.”

Niall chuckles. “You want Liam to be our guy because you love me?”

“Do you know how fucking cute your kids would be? Yours and Leeyum’s? Your Irish fire, his responsible nature. Your smile and his eyes? I love him, but I’m in love with you. And how could I not want to help raise a child that the two of you created? My best friend and the love of my life, creating a life for me? For us?”

Zayn stops when she sees Niall’s eyes watering. She sniffles as she wipes her cheeks of the tears and falls into Zayn’s embrace.

“Shhh, babe. And I know he would be such a good dad to them. The dad that we can’t be. You know? Like he’ll be in their life but understand that while we’d never take that child away from him, it’s ours. Yours and mine.”

Niall is quiet and Zayn pulls away to kiss her softly. 

“What are you thinking?”

“Just picturing the child you two will create,” Niall admits with a smile. “How gorgeous he or she will be. Your jaw, your eyes and his mouth. You two are stunning together, I have always thought so. I think about it sometimes, you two together. What you looked like, how much you both take my breath away sometimes. But the two of you having a child together? I don’t know if the world is ready for it.”

Her choice of words is not lost on Zayn. She grins as she pulls back. “Yeah?” They’ve always understood each other even when not speaking in full sentences. Her stomach flutters as the weight of the conversation settles. It’s just become real. Really real. More than a dream.

“Well, what are our other options?” Niall asks as she sticks out her tongue playfully. Honestly, she’d decided on Liam too but old hurts were disturbed at the thought of Zayn and Liam sharing this as well. It initially felt like just one more thing they had that she and Zayn didn’t. She hadn’t put much thought into the bond she and Liam would have as well, but hearing Zayn talk only strengthened her desire to have Liam father their children.

“Harry?” Zayn giggles while Niall swoons a little.

“I dunno. He’s pretty fit. That smile? That dimple?”

Zayn growls as Niall howls at her jealousy. It’s never been made a secret how Niall has a platonic hetero mancrush on Harry.

“Louis?”

“Oh god, help us all. That’s all we need, a leprechaun and a pixie of a child. There’ll be no hope for us.”

They curl up together on the couch, notebooks cast aside. Niall is stroking her fingers through Zayn’s hair affectionately while she presses little kisses onto Niall’s chest.

“What do you think he’ll say?”

Zayn can only shrug. She hasn’t thought of how to approach him with this. She’s never been afraid to talk to him about anything, their friendship never having any boundaries. He knows she’d never judge him for anything and she knows the same. It’s just a subject she never once even anticipated having to bring up with him. Zayn knows they both should be there, explaining to him what they are proposing and how important he is in their lives to want him to be a part of it. Her biggest worry was Niall and assuring her it was nothing more than her implicit trust in Liam and not because she had a void in her life she needed him to fill, something that Niall had no part of. 

Now they just have to deal with the issue of him possibly not agreeing to their proposition. Zayn doesn’t want to think about that.

“Can I tell you something?” Zayn whispers against Niall’s throat. She feels the other girl nod and she grins. “I can’t wait until you’re pregnant. I know we both need to decide and agree, but god, I’m so fucking hot thinking about you being pregnant. Having a baby. Having OUR baby.”

“Prove it,” Niall growls, low in her throat. She flips Zayn so that she’s on her back and pulls her trackies down her legs and off. They’re across the room before Zayn even registers Niall propping one leg over the back of the couch and holding the other back for her to take so she opens herself up. “Tell me what you’d do to me when I’m pregnant while I lick you out. You stop talking, I’ll stop licking.”

Niall loves how wet Zayn gets. How she’s bare and the moment she spreads her pussy lips open they are slick and reflecting the overhead light. Her mouth is watering as she inhales Zayn’s musky scent. She leans down to take teasing flickering licks. She refuses to go faster until Zayn starts to speak.

“God, wanna see your flat belly round with our baby,” Zayn starts. Watch your tits get so big. They’ll be so fucking hot and I’ll stroke them, lick at your nipples and bite them until you’re begging me to fuck you.”

“How will you fuck me, babe?” Niall asks. She slides two fingers into Zayn’s hole as she licks her lips and goes down to take her clit directly into her mouth. Niall’s fingers are moving at a rapid pace while her mouth maps lazy directions on her clit. Zayn is writhing and thrusting against Niall’s face, unable to control her own body’s movements.

“I’d bend you over the bed and lick you out from behind. Taste how good you are when you’re wet and pregnant. And then I’d get your vibe, your favourite green one and fuck you so hard with it. Frig you off with my fingers until you’re coming and begging me to fuck you again.”

Niall groans against Zayn’s pussy. She’s moved her tongue down to her hole and is fucking her with determination now. She wants to feel her come; she wants her to come so she can get her off again.

“Maybe I’ll have you ride my face,” Zayn whimpers. Her head falls back and she’s grabbed Niall’s hair roughly. She can feel her gasping for air as she fucks against her face. It’s at the first feel of Niall’s fingers at her arse that she comes, toes curled, chest heaving and eyes shut tight.

“One more,” Niall grunts against Zayn’s thigh. Her face is wet, eyes are glazed and Zayn has pulled all of her hair out of the pigtails they’d been in. “You can do it babe, come one more time for me.”

“Can’t,” Zayn cries. Her hips are still pumping against Niall’s fingers as she feels a renewing energy in her blood. She looks down to see Niall slide three fingers into her pussy as he thumb strokes her clit rapidly. Their eyes meet and Zayn can’t hold onto anything. Her whole body gives and she collapses onto her back as Niall milks another orgasm out of her.

Once she’s stopped moving and her body is only trembling somewhat, Zayn opens her eyes to see Niall on her knees over her, fingering herself quickly. Once the blonde notices that Zayn is watching her, she leans over and rests one hand over Zayn’s shoulder. She leans down so that her hair is framing her face and her breasts are swaying in her shirt over Zayn.

Niall has tugged her shorts off and tossed them over her shoulder. Her mouth is tacky with the juices from Zayn’s orgasm and she’s biting her lip in a painful pleasure. Zayn reaches between them and holds Niall’s pussy lips open so she can see her fingers work her clit furiously.

“God you’re so hot when you finger yourself,” Zayn moans against Niall’s throat. “Come on me babe. Come and get me wet.”

“Zee,” Niall cries. Her orgasm is there, so close and she can’t reach it. 

“Gonna fuck you so good babe,” Zayn moves one hand so that she can crook a finger deep inside of Niall stroking and looking for her g-spot. She knows when she’s found it when Niall’s eyes open wide and her jaw drops in surprise. 

She’s coming before she can give any warning and Zayn pulls her down to kiss her through it. When they’re both lying boneless on the couch, Niall wrapped in Zayn’s arms and legs they share a gentle kiss.

“Come on, mum,” Zayn nudges Niall to move. “Let’s go get a shower and then go to bed.” She watches Niall’s features soften and a smile decorates her face.

“Mum. God, I want to be a mum so bad babe. I want us to be mums.” Niall stares at Zayn with such love and adoration that Zayn stops her to pull her close.

“You’re going to be such a great mama, Ni,” Zayn whispers against her ear. “You have so much love inside of you.”

“We will be great mums Zee. You’re going to be the loveliest ever. And then when we’re ready, we’ll do it again babe. And again and again.”

The shared shower does wonders to their aching muscles. They take a few moments to kiss and attempt to grope each other but their hectic schedules and the orgasms they’ve both just had seem to win out over fooling around more. Neither opts for pyjamas as they slide into their king size bed and curl up in the middle, Zayn slotting her leg in between Niall’s as they curl up together, face to face.

“When should we talk to Li?” Niall asks with a yawn. She is practically purring as Zayn cards her fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead affectionately.

“We’ll call him tomorrow and see when he’s free. I think we should both be there.”

Niall nods. “I agree.” Zayn watches her bite her lip nervously and she tries to kiss away the frown. “Do you think…?” She starts before growing quiet again. Zayn knows immediately what she’s trying to say.

“We’re only going to worry about that if it happens.”

“But?”

“No. We are going to have to take this all as it comes. It will happen how it’s meant to happen.” Zayn sees Niall’s eyes twinkle even in her exhaustion.

“And if need be, we’ll tag team him and persuade him to fuck a baby into us.”

Zayn can’t help but groan as Niall cackles in her arms.

“Can’t believe you just said that, babe.”

“Can’t believe you’re picturing it right now, babe.” Niall teases.

It’s futile to even argue so she simply shrugs and grins. Zayn kisses Niall thoroughly before closing her eyes. “We’ll call him tomorrow Ni. Love you.”

She vaguely hears Niall’s declaration back before she’s already asleep.


End file.
